


Ropeline

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Queen Prompts [28]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Serious Injuries, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Someone slips past security and leaves Brian in a fight for his life.





	Ropeline

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fill!

Roger is riding high on the adrenaline from the concert. He barely has the focus to stop for a few autographs with fans along the rope line. All he wants to do is get Brian between his legs when they get back to the hotel room and celebrate. Brian grabs his arm harshly. He’s yanked back in surprise and he turns to snap at Brian to ask what the big idea.

It happens in slow motion.

As much as he hates clichés it’s the only description that fits. His eyes flit up to Brian’s face who’s staring worriedly into the crowd opposite of them. Then a man slips under the rope and rushes forward. The momentum from Brian’s tug sends Roger sprawling back. Roger winces as he lands awkwardly on his wrist.

Everything speeds up. He hears John’s confused statement, a sharp gasp from the fans and the man taking off with security tailing him. Roger shoves himself up and over to Brian. His heart is in his throat despite not knowing what happened. He ducks under Brian’s arm and sucks in hair when he sees darkening fabric.

It doesn’t seem like the fans noticed anything beyond some guy breaking the rope line. Brian’s face is quickly paling. Roger knows they need to go, and to cause as little seen as possible. He straightens with Brian’s arm around him to make it more like his giving comfort than supporting his weight.

“Freddie, John! Let’s go before someone else tries something.”

John seems to pick up on the stress in his voice. Roger watches John push at Freddie’s elbow which is enough to get the singer moving again. Freddie looks at him confused and Roger shakes his head and tilts it towards the waiting car. As they walk Brian lets out soft grunts of pain. Once they’re far enough away from paparazzi and fans, Roger slots his hand over where he saw the fabric darkening.

He gags at the sticky feeling.

John supports Brian from the back as Roger climbs in first. He looks worried but is just as confused as Freddie about Roger’s insistence that they move. Brian climbs in clumsily and his eyes are sagging. Roger presses his hand harder against the spot. Both John and Freddie climb in, Freddie taking the front as usual and John squishing in between the door and Brian.

The second the door is closed Roger let’s out a sigh of relief.

“We need to go to the hospital.”

He sees the driver peer through the review mirror and nods in acknowledgment. Meanwhile, both John and Freddie are staring at him as though he’s lost his mind. John reaches over so that his hand is over Roger’s and his eyes widen.

“Shit.”

“Keep pressure,” Roger orders.

As soon as John’s hand is steady on the wound Roger reaches up and cups Brian’s head in his hands.

“I think he may have gotten stabbed by that fan,” he hears John explain.

That makes sense. Roger is surprised his mind didn’t immediately make that connection.

Hazel eyes are glossy, but they’re trying to focus on Roger, “Brian, hey.”

He sees the lips move as though Brian’s attempting to speak. Roger nods.

“That’s it, just pay attention to me, sweetheart. There you go.”

Roger isn’t sure what he’s saying, but words tumble out of his mouth just to keep Brian’s attention. He’s not sure if falling asleep is a bad thing with blood loss, but he’s calmer with Brian at least aware of what’s going on.

“There’s so much blood,” John mutters.

His heart jumps into his throat. He glances down and sees that blood is lazily leaking through both hands that John has on Brian’s abdomen. He vaguely recalls that means a vein or artery was hit. Not a surprise considering it’s in the torso, but Roger’s panic spikes.

“Only a couple more minutes until we’re at the hospital,” Freddie calls back.

“Just hang on. Okay, Brian. Just keep staring at me. That’s it, love.”

“Could do that for the rest of my life,” Brian whispers, dazed, “you’re so pretty.”

Roger does roll his eyes. Even in the grips of blood loss, Brian is still a sweetheart. Although the slurring in his voice is alarming.

He nearly falls off the seat when the car slides to a stop. Roger hears Freddie say something like he’s going to go get someone. John’s cursing is steadily growing worse. Brian’s eyes are staying closed for a longer amount of time. He panics and tugs sharply on a curl, he barely gets a reaction.

“No, Bri. Brian. Don’t sleep. Don’t do that. Come on, love. Listen to me. Please listen to me.”

John steps out to let a nurse into the car. Roger folds himself over Brian’s body in panic when he feels the nurse attempt to slide Brian out of the car. Conversation flows over his head, but then someone is wrapping their arms around his chest and pulling him in the opposite direction of Brian. He kicks and squirms but the arms manage to keep him away while Brian is loaded onto the stretcher.

Roger dimly realizes that it’s Freddie that’s holding him. He forgets how strong the singer is. Once he’s calmed down enough, Freddie sets him back on the ground and he sags into John’s arms. John to his credit barely stumbles and cradles him.

He’s also not sure how they get into the waiting room, because his legs aren’t working and also Freddie must have sweet-talked someone into giving them a private room because Roger doesn’t feel anyone’s eyes on him. John hasn’t let him go yet, and the blood is starting to dry and crust on his hands.

It makes them itchy, but he knows that he can’t stand.

Freddie returns with a warm cloth and starts swiping at his palm. The singer is speaking, but there’s a buzzing in his ears making it impossible for him to understand what’s being said. It’s like a record skip of Brian’s breathing growing weaker. He hopes that the knife missed Brian’s lungs, but he doesn’t know what else it would’ve hit instead. Intestines? That would increase the risk for infection, and considering Brian already has a weakened immune system.

John’s arms get uncomfortably tight. Roger flicks his eyes to John and understands that it was the bassist way of making sure that he doesn’t fall into another panic attack. Freddie picks up one of John’s hand and starts wiping away the blood. _Brian’s blood._ Christ, there was a lot.

Roger wonders with morbid curiosity how much he lost.

They sit in the waiting room, he couldn’t tell you for how long, just watching people trickle in and out of the uncomfortable seats. His logical mind was telling him that they had to take Brian to surgery and they’re more focused on fixing him than comforting the family, but the emotional part of his mind that watched Brian’s eyes roll into the back of his head at the last second is telling him that the staff is just stalling so they don’t have to tell Queen that their guitarist is dead.

John doesn’t let him go, and Roger is grateful.

Eventually, a soft knock stirs them all from their anxiety. Roger glances over the doctor, the man is older, maybe in his fifties and his posture is neutral. He can’t figure out what news he’s about to be told. His fingers dig into John’s arm as the forearm tightens around his stomach.

“Well,” the doctor says, “the surgery was successful in repairing the artery. Mr. May is in recovery now. He lost a lot of blood, were able to replace it. He’s on a round of IV antibiotics because the weapon did perforate his intestine. He will make a full recovery.”

He sags against John.

“I’ll have a nurse take you up to his recovery room. Mr. May will be waking up within the next hour or so.”

Roger wants to hug this doctor, “thank you.”

He nods, “someone upstairs will go over this with you, but make sure that he refrains from strenuous activity and rests frequently. His stitches will be examined in two weeks for removal.”

He feels the weight lift from his shoulders. Roger wants to collapse but he wants to see Brian first.

The nurse takes them up to the new room, babbling excitedly about how she got to meet Queen. It’s endearing but also Roger is annoyed by the chatter because he wants people to be professional when dealing with Brian. Thankfully, Freddie is still playing up his frontman persona and is able to take the brunt of the girl’s attention.

Roger lets out another long breath when they finally reach Brian’s room. He rushes to his side and picks up Brian’s hand on the bedsheet. There’s no reaction, not that he expected on and he raises the palm to his lips.

“Wake up soon, dearest.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on tumblr!!


End file.
